


Flower of love

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: Godai always brings a flower to Ichijo when he comes back from his travels





	Flower of love

Godai always brings a flower to Ichijo when he comes back from his travels. Nothing fancy just a single flower. He then spends hours talking to him about the places that he’s seen and the people he met.  
Sometimes he repeats the same story.   
His memories are getting more and more confused and kinda hazy, going through all those weird things in life will do that to your head.   
When he finished talking he put the flower in a position he likes and get up. He promises to be back soon. He always does that.

He has been doing that for the last 300 years

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote and it's centuries old, I posted it originally on tumblr


End file.
